


Crown and Throne

by PokeChan



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, CLAMP Kink Meme, CLAMPkink, Dirty Talk, Kinda?, Kink Meme, Light Dom/sub, Light Power Play, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, de-anon from the CLAMP kinkmeme, kurogane likes to suck dick fight me about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:41:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22085794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokeChan/pseuds/PokeChan
Summary: The circlet of gold and jewels was already sitting cockeyed on the king’s head, flyaway bits of his sunsilk hair falling overtop and scrunched up above it. He looked completely debauched.Or: The one where Kurogane sucks Fai off while sitting on a throne.
Relationships: Fay D. Fluorite/Kurogane
Comments: 5
Kudos: 46





	Crown and Throne

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year! Have some porn I realized I never posted. Well, not as me. I posted it anonymously on the CLAMPkink Meme on DW a while back.

The closing of the heavy double doors of the throne room echoed across the marbled floors and brick walls. There was very little in the way of decoration, two large tapestries emblazoned with the royal crest were all that hung and did little to muffle the heavy footfalls of the captain of the guard as he approached the throne from where he’d kept watch throughout the hearing. He rounded the throne to stand before the king, who as soon as the doors had closed and left the pair of them alone, had slumped in his throne, destroying the air of regality he’d managed to hold while under the eyes of his people.

“If you keep slouching like that you’re going to drop the crown,” the captain said. The circlet of gold and jewels was already sitting cockeyed on the king’s head, flyaway bits of his sunsilk hair falling overtop and scrunched up above it. He looked completely debauched.

“Now now, Kuro-stern,don’t be silly, I know how to wear this,” the king said, with a flippant wave of his hand -- heavily jeweled rings glittering in the torchlight and dying rays of sunlight filtering through the windows -- and a playful smile. “Bring me my ring case, I wanna take these things off.”

Fai D’Flouryte, eighth king of the D’Flouryte lineage, rightful ruler of Valeria and all that it entailed, bringer of the greatest and most prosperous age in the kingdom’s memory and yet the most opulent thing he’d wear of his own volition were his winter furs and summer silks. Given the choice, he’d wear simple tunics and breeches like any other commoner (surely with a bit of flair, though, Kurogane had known him for far too long and far too well to think he’d forgo brightly dyed fabric or fanciful embroidery). 

Kurogane brought the case -- crafted of heavy oak wood and lined with the finest velvet Kurogane had ever seen -- and held it open while Fai deposited his rings and the two long chains of gold and silver he’d worn around his neck. Freed of all of his glittering ornaments, save the royal crown, Fai was visibly more relaxed, all but melting into the throne where he sat. Kurogane rolled his eyes at the shameless display, but he’d known Fai since they were boys and he’d have to be a special sort of foolish to expect anything less from His Majesty. 

The ring case thunked back into place on the small table behind the throne, the sound of wood on wood louder than normal in the echoing hall. 

“Kurogane,” Fai called and with that single word the air in the room shifted, taking on an electric charge. The light atmosphere of two friends comfortable with each other’s company vanished and was replaced with something else, heavier and thicker. “Come here.”

Each step was measured, steady and clear, the sound of Kurogane’s boots on marble familiar, the clink of his sword and chainmail as expected as the feel of his pulse. When he halted before his king the only thing marking him as anything but an obedient soldier was the pair of expectantly raised eyebrows, the gesture simple but clearly asking _Now? Here?_ in as much exasperation as anything his voice could project.

Fai stood, movements slow and fluid and regal, and straightened his crown, the circlet gleaming in the red light of the sun. He carefully considered Kurogane, blue eyes dark and calculating, eyeing his warrior up as if Kurogane were a hare for the hunt and Fai the hound. He reached up and hooked two fingers (more than enough, excessive almost, considering how Kurogane need only be told where and how to move) behind the top fastening of his tunic, behind the warm metal of his chainmail. He pulled Kurogane forward, just the lightest tug to make the order crystal clear, and brought their lips together. 

Fai’s mouth was soft, warm and wet and consuming. Every kiss felt like it could swallow Kurogane whole, lead him down into an oblivion he would gladly embrace. Fai was silver-tongued at court and wickedly talented in private. He licked his way into Kurogane’s mouth, tugged Kurogane closer. He caught Kurogane’s bottom lip between his teeth, pulled it and sucked it into his mouth before continuing to kiss him. 

All the while Kurogane’s hands remained at his sides. This wasn’t their first time; he knew what that tone of voice meant on Fai. He would move as he was told, when he was told- and not before.

“On your knees,” Fai said, voice deep and breathless. Color was already rising on fair cheeks and Kurogane knew what was about to be asked of him.

He knelt wordlessly the moment Fai released him, sinking slowly down. He waited for Fai to retake his seat and there was no surprise when the man before him sat with all the command and power of the king he was draped over him like the finest robes, perfectly fitted to his frame. 

“Your mouth.” Kurogane moved to obey and was halted. “That is not the way to address your king after you’ve been given an order.” Ahh, so it was that sort of evening.

“My apologies,” Kurogane said, raising only his eyes to address Fai. “Sire.”

When Kurogane moved to undo Fai’s trousers again Fai allowed him.

Fai was already half hard as Kurogane pulled him out of his trousers. He stroked him, only a few flicks of his wrist, before leaning forward and taking him into his mouth. Above him Fai moaned, low and long, the sort of sound one made after slipping into a warm bath after training all day out in the bitter winter winds. Kurogane hummed, a deep, rolling sound that gave Fai’s moan an edge of need and stiffened the cock in his mouth. Fai’s hips rolled and a hand gripped his hair tight, pulling and setting a burn in Kurogane’s blood.

He swallowed around Fai. His hands came up to knead at the insides of Fai’s thighs, coaxing his legs open in a lewd display before the empty throne room. Fai’s cock was heavy on Kurogane’s tongue and his hand was pressing Kurogane down further. Kurogane took it, loved it. He loved the way Fai’s hands -- stronger than they looked, ink-stained and calloused from activities a king would normally never take part in -- bore down on him, pressed him closer until he felt coarse hair scratching at his nose. 

Above him Fai was panting, shameless where he sat with Kurogane’s head bobbing between his legs. “Haa, _ahh_ , ahh- yes yes, _gods_ yes!” he cried, his voice echoing easily around them, the stone walls reverberating with his shout, underscored by the sounds of Kurogane’s mouth working him closer and closer to completion.

“You- haa, you l-love this,” he said, tugging on Kurogane’s hair and pulling Kurogane’s mouth off of him, angling Kurogane’s face up to look at him. “You love pleasing your king, don’t you?”

A thin string of saliva and precome connected Fai’s heated flesh and Kurogane’s lips and tongue. His breath came harshly, his mouth too empty and he wanted nothing more than for it to be filled once again with his king’s heat. “Yes sire,” he rasped, voice rough and throat used. 

Fai lifted one leg slowly, nudging at the straining hardness between Kurogane’s own legs with the toe of his boot. Without his permission Kurogane’s hips rolled down against hard and polished leather, his head bowing as he moaned, desperate and low. 

Fai’s hand came around to cup at his cheek and lifted his face again. “If you spill before we’re in my chambers and I’m buried inside of you, you will be sorry.”

The promise in Fai’s voice and dark eyes pooled hot and heavy in Kurogane’s gut, sent a shock down his spine and it was all he could do to meet Fai’s gaze. “I understand, sire.” 

“Good. Now don’t stop until I’ve come down your throat.”

And there was little more in the world Kurogane wished to do at that moment. “Yes, sire.”

He was greedy as he took Fai back into his mouth, his lips stretching easily over spit-slicked skin. He sucked and licked, took Fai deep and held him there as he felt Fai’s hips twitch upward, trying uselessly to thrust deeper still into his mouth. 

As his mouth worked Fai pressed his boot against Kurogane, offering him the friction he burned for. It would have been easy to take it, roll his hips down and rut himself to completion against his king’s offered boot, but he had no doubt in the truth of Fai’s warning and he had no desire to bring his king’s wrath down upon himself tonight, not with the promise of what was to come later.

There were two hands pulling at his hair and holding him still so that all he could do was suck and swallow around Fai’s thrusts, his king surging up into his mouth as he let himself be used in the best of ways. “Ahh, ohh, Kuro _gane_ what I wouldn’t give to have you kneeling like th-this while I held court,” Fai babbled, his hips snapping up into Kurogane’s mouth. “Sat obediently before my throne- _ngh!_ \- mouth full of my cock, not-not moving an _inch_.”

Kurogane’s lips were slick and Fai was all heat and salt and musk in his mouth. Kurogane’s blood was on fire, his hands fisted against Fai’s thighs as he let Fai fuck his mouth with abandon. Kurogane’s traitorous hips twitched once, twice before he got himself under control; it was almost too much, the taste of Fai on his tongue, the feel of his hands tight in his hair, the absolute filth spilling from Fai’s mouth.

“What d-do you think, ha _aahh_! Do you think your guards would, hng- say anything if they knew how eager you were to suck me off?” Fai panted. “Would they be jealous that you’ve had me inside of you?”

The sound Kurogane made was nothing like the growl he felt bubble up in his chest but he believed it got his point across rather well. Fai was his king and lover and that was their business alone. If others knew so be it, but he was not about to flaunt their involvement in front of his men.

“Nghh, Kuro- _ahh Kuro_ , I’m, I’m gonna!” It was more than enough warning for Kurogane. Fai spilled hot and salty bitterness across his tongue with a breathy cry, his back arching against the throne, and hands grasping at Kurogane’s hair.

He pulled off slow, purposefully not smirking as Fai quivered at the hot, wet drag of Kurogane’s used mouth against his over-sensitive flesh. He let himself catch his breath before he righted Fai in his clothing and stood. “Shall I escort you to your chambers, sire?”

Kurogane offered his hand and Fai took it with a satisfied and thankful smile. Kurogane helped him to his feet and allowed Fai to lean on him in a mix of weak knees and post-orgasm affection. With a gentle hand -- so unlike earlier, but just as welcomed -- he lowered Kurogane’s face enough for him to flick his tongue against the corner of his mouth, cleaning away a stray drop of mess. “If you would be so kind, my dear captain,” Fai purred, and already his eyes were sharpening again through the haze that had settled over them once Kurogane had finished with him.

Kurogane was still hard in his breeches, and his chainmail and tunic were all that kept anyone who looked at him from noticing as he and Fai made their way through the halls of the castle to Fai’s chambers where Kurogane would be rewarded in kind for his service at the foot of Fai’s throne.

**Author's Note:**

> The CLAMPkink on DW seems so dead nowadays. Which is a shame, there are so many delicious prompts still left to be filled. BRING IT BACK TO LIFE! 
> 
> [Here's a link!](https://clampkink.dreamwidth.org/) Go forth! Have fun!


End file.
